For You
by RusherGirl1
Summary: It's been a while since Riven left, Musa misses him. But one day when he actually return for her, can Musa forgive him for leaving her. Will they be able to start a relationship?


**My first Winx Club fanfic. I absolutely love Riven and Musa so I wrote this one-shot where Riven returns and also I'm really hoping he returns in the next season. Hope you enjoy.**

 _"Lilac Vortex"_ Flora used her spell to draw Stormy away from Tecna. "Thanks Flora" Tecna thanked her friend by giving her thumbs up. "Come on Winx let's take care of these witches once and for all!" Bloom encouraged the Winx. _Spring Shower, Light Spectrum, Volcanic Attack, Infinite Echo, Harmony Blast, Water Bolt,_ they prepare to attack.

"Now sisters! Let's take care of Bloom" Icy ordered her sisters. "You sure this is gonna work?" Stormy asked. "Of course it will" Darcy replied. "Now we'll teach those fairies not to mess with The Trix!" Icy said as the three witches prepare to attack and blasted towards Bloom.

"Bloom! Watch out" Musa yelled as she pushed Bloom out of the way of the blast. "Musa!" They yelled in unison as they watched Musa falling towards the ground unconscious.

"We have to catch he-" Stella was saying but was cut off as someone had already caught Musa from hitting the ground. He was wearing same uniform as the specialists but who was it? He was wearing helmet and was riding a Wind Rider. It was definitely a specialist. They wondered who it could be but first they had to teach those witches a lesson.

"Winx convergence!" Yelled Bloom. Soon the next moment the Trix were blown away by their convergence. Now they had to worry about their friend who was taken inside the school's building by the mysterious person. They ran inside. Miss Faragonda was already in a room with Musa and was checking up on her. She refused to let anyone else inside. They seemed concerned especially Bloom who was saved by her.

They remembered the person. He was standing in the dark outside the room. Soon he came out of the dark. "Riven!" Tecna exclaimed in surprise. "What are YOU doing here?" Aisha asked him in anger. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You left her! Don't you remember?" Stella replied. "Guys calm down! Riven Thanks for saving Musa in time" Bloom replied with a smile.

"What are you doing Bloom? He had hurt her when he left!" Aisha shouted. "Yes but Musa said she understood. Guys she still loves him and he loves her. You have to understand!" Bloom explained. They sighed. "You're right we're sorry Riven" Stella apologized. "It's alright right now I'm worried for Musa" he replied.

Miss Faragonda came out of the room. "Miss Faragonda how's Musa?" Flora asked the headmistress. "She's okay now but..." She stopped. "But what?" Tecna asked. "But she lost her wings." The old lady replied sadly. "Lost?" Stella asked in confusion. "It means her wings are broken and we've never faced any situation like this in which a fairy lost her wings by ancestral dark magic" Faragonda explained.

"Ancestral dark magic?" Bloom asked with anger rising in her voice. "Oh no poor Musa" Aisha felt sorry. "Can we see her now?" Riven asked as he was getting impatient. Faragonda nodded. Then they entered the room Riven stayed behind not sure how to face her.

"Hey" Flora asked standing close to the bed. "Hey! What happened?" Musa asked. Bloom took a deep breath and looked at the other fairies. She then explained to Musa what has happened.

Musa gasped. "What? My wings are gone! But..." She said in Panic. "Don't worry Musa we'll find a way!" Tecna assured her. "We're the winx we can do this!" Stella said. "We should look in the Magic Archive" Aisha suggested. "Come on then let's go!" Flora said. Bloom was standing in a corner "it's all my fault if I" she then stopped. "If what Bloom? There's nothing you could've done. It's not your fault" Musa explained.

"Maybe but I'm gonna fix it. We're gonna fix it together!" Bloom said smiling at her. They headed towards the front door. "Oh and we have a surprise for you!" Stella exclaimed in excitement. "Surprise?" She asked. They nodded and said "come in!".

That's when Riven entered the room. "Riven!" Musa yelled jumping up from her bed towards her boyfriend if they even were a thing. She embraced him in a hug. Her expression rapidly changed from being sad to happy. "Hey!" He said letting go of her. "Hey! I've missed you so much" she replied.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you. It was the reason I left in the first place and now I let this happen again!" He said with a disappointing tone. "Hey look at me it's not your fault it's not anyone's fault but those witches." She said placing a hand on his cheek. She was sad and he could tell but she was brave. What if she never got her wings back? There were so many thoughts in his head but he refused to think about anything else rather than Musa and being with her.

"I've been meaning to give you something!" He said as he showed her a box. He knelt on his knees opened the box. There was a ring in the box. "Musa will you marry me! I know that the time isn't right but I can't afford to waste another moment" Musa eyes were wide open in surprise. She only nodded with tears falling down her cheeks. Tears of Joy!

He got up and placed the ring on her finger. She moved forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm so happy Riven. Thanks for being here for me" she thanked him. He smiled at her.

"Woah! What's happening?" Musa exclaimed as a strange golden light began to glow around her. She transformed with her wings. "What?" Riven asked. "I don't know" Musa gasped as she noticed her wings "My wings. There..." Musa smiled but couldn't complete the sentence. She leapt forwards and hugged Riven to share her joy.

"Musa good news. I think we know how to-" Tecna was saying as she caught sight of Musa's wings. "Musa you're wings! How? Where'd you get the gem of lost wishes?" "Gem of lost wishes?" Musa asked. "Yeah it's the only thing that could've brought your wings back" Tecna explained.

"I don't know but Riven gave me this ring and the next moment I transformed WITH my wings" Musa said. "A ring? Can I see it?" Tecna asked. Musa showed her the ring by moving her hand forward. Tecna examined the ring and said "it IS the gem of lost wishes! Riven where'd you get it? They're very rare" Tecna asked. "Well it's my family Jewel" he replied.

"Tecna we're ready let's g-. Musa your wings!" Stella gasped followed by others. Musa then explained everything.

"So now you two are?" Bloom asked. "Yes!" They replied. "This calls for a celebration. I'll plan the party!" Stella said. "Congratulations" Aisha congratulated them both. "Thanks" they replied.

Soon the winx left the room. "I love you!" Riven said holding Musa's hands. "I love you too!" She replied.

 **I hope this wasn't too rushed but I had an idea so I had to write. What do you think? Also should I keep going because I have a few ideas. Let me know if you want more :)**


End file.
